leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kha'Zix/@comment-94.101.164.1-20130311133348
Before I begin I just want to clarify this is my own opinion and I do appreciate that alot of you will disagree but please no hate because its how i play him and it works for me :) I usually start with 1 point in w, 2 regen beads and mana pots, this is so i can go either top mid or bot without having to worry too much about who im up against since i take advantage of his passive as often as possible by using the brush. by starting with the regen bead thingies it also gets me closer to my first item that i wanna have which is the ravenous hydra. I personally chose the hydra for the ability to hit everything around me, the nice health regen bonus, the lifesteal is VERY useful and its a good ad boost. Alot of people say the hydra is not suited to his 1v1 style but I know team fights are important and when i get to evolving my E getting an assist because my hydra allowed me to splash damage an enemy champion i didnt get to finish which will instantly refresh my E turns out to be alot more useful than alot of people give it credit for. (yes i understand a truly experinced kha player would usually get that kill instead of an assist but i am not an amazing kha player and there are other people out there who are just as skilled and better with other champions.) by the time im level 4 i tend to be atleast half-way into building the hydra and i probably picked up some boots too, ill have one point in every skill except r obviously and ill begin putting my extra points into my Q. upon level 6 i evolve W first not for the health, damage or range but because of the slow. The slow is VERY good and is highly under-rated, espicially since it really helps set kha up. if i havent got a kill before level 6, this is the point where i begin to make a much bigger field presence. also by level 6 i will 99.7% of the time have my hydra and now be working on uprading to boots of swiftness with a furoh bonus. combing the evolved W and having the hydra allows me to clear minion waves without so much as batting an eyelid which allows me to focus more on getting red and blue buffs and ganking. Red buff is obvious choice for kha but getting the blue does help with the mana in situations where teamfights are breaking out early and the reduced cool-downs are EXTREMELY useful if you like to burst with Q. I chose the furoh bonus instead of alacrity because while having the permanent boost is nice in a team fight furoh's boost can be insane. by the time im evolving my next skill, the obvious choice is E. By this point i usually have my Hydra, boots with the furoh and ill be buliding either infinty edge or bloodthirster depending how the match was going. I like to build kha with a really high AD so i can do some insane bursts and when you leap to an opponent, slow them, q them, then auto attack them they're usually dead or if not a quick ignite will finish the job, allowing me to leap to either my next victim or out of harms way. Still focusing on ganks and the buffs i tend to be at level 11-13 when people are still trudging along at 8-10. At level 16 is when i have to make my big decision. Q or R. I will admit i usually go for q, since when you combine it with the hydra's "hit everything" effect it does tend to be a nice lil finisher but recently i've started evolving R and I will honestly admit i think Q might've been a mistake. By this point i'll have hydra, boots w/ furoh, infinty edge, bloodthirster and i'll be building phantom dancer. Now alot of people will question this, but with infinity edge that crit chance is very nice to have, along with the attack speed but the most important bit for me is the movement speed bonus with the ability to MOVE THROUGH UNITS. Ever been in that situation where if that one minion wasn't in your way you woulda got that kill? E and R both on cooldown and you're about to finish a rammus and a wave of minions cuts you off? Ta-Da! problem solved. (I firmly believe you will never truly know the hate and annoyance that minions provide until you play as kha or thresh. minions are your scourge.) Anyways back to the point, by this point im usually boasting 20/1/8 or something like that and this is mid-end game. ofc if i ever play against a rengar ill know what its like to evolve all 4 abilites but as such, it hasnt happened yet :( by the time im level 18 and maxed everything my Q alone is usually hitting about 1000 per use, not much survives my E,W,Q,Auto-Attack combo but if it does I just spice it up a little; E,W,Q,R,Q,R,Q,W tends to kill pretty much anything. My build will be looking something like hydra, boots w/ furoh, inifinty, bloodthirster, dancer and Zephyr. Seems pretty abstract and mis-matched I know, but It works for me and my best game with kha i used this build and my score was 48/2/13. All in all, I personally love kha'zix, His play style is rather complicated at first but as soon as you realise just how much the brush wants to be your best-friend and you embrace it, you'll be on your way to insane scores. just figuring out how useful his ulti is takes time but once you get the hang of it, it's one of the best ulti's in game, espically with the passive proc. people who be hatin' on kha are either people who never had the patience to learn the way of the brush or have had too many games with people who havent learnt the "way of the brush" yet :L but once again thats just my opinion. im open to creative criticism and i'd love to hear feed-back, i dont even mind if you're going to rant at me about how my build is terrible and im doing it completely wrong, but at the end of the day, if you're going to tell me to build with warmogs or 3x bloodthirster then im not going to listen, because i've tried it, 3x bloodthirster is nooby and isnt effective past level 20 summoner level, and warmogs, my hydra, thisrter combo more than makes up for it. Hope this helps anyone interested in playing Kha :)